The sin of an Angel
by Black-moon15
Summary: Hasta los angeles cometen pecados. Pero el enamorarse de una humana es mortal
1. El dia en que la vi

**Los personajes e Sakura card captor no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores que no se ni quienes son si alguien sabe mándeme la respuesta a mi cuenta de fanfiction.**

* * *

POV SHAORAN

Hoy es el día del juicio del pecado que he cometido es irónico un ángel cometiendo un pecado, un enviado de dios cometiendo un pecado para mi no es tan grave pero al parecer para los demás ángeles y para el dios mismo es un pecado mortal.

¿Que hice? sencillo me enamore de una humana a tal grado de caer en los placeres carnales en el pecado de la lujuria.

Como comenzó esto en ese momento en que me enamore de ella de aquella hermosa dama de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado y que por ella me van a matar.

***Flash Black***

Ya no puedo mas quiero morir, este no es mi lugar.

¿Entonces cual seria? ¿El purgatorio el mundo de los humanos o tal vez el infierno?. No lo se estoy muy confundido

POV SAKURA

Hoy visitare a mi madre muerta mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto y perdí a mi madre cuando yo estaba muy pequeña pero aun así soy muy feliz porque mi padre y mi hermano no se dejaron caer y me sacaron adelante.

En el cementerio del pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda…

En una pequeña capilla del cementerio estaba un joven que por alguna razón se ocultaba en la oscuridad y como el cielo estaba nublado esto le ayudo para que casi no se distinguiera de la oscuridad y su cuerpo,

Se levanto y ya iba a empezar a caminar pero la joven llamada Sakura lo detuvo y vio que estaba muy triste.

-Estas bien te puedo ayudar?- pregunto extendiéndole la mano para que caminara hacia la luz y poder verlo mejor.

Shaoran Li sin saber porque o como tomo la mano de la joven y se acerco a la luz pero aun asi no fue suficiente para verlo de cuerpo completo.

-Tu no puedes ayudarme pero aun así te agradezco por preocúpate.- Cuando Shaoran alzo la mirada para ver a la mujer que le había ayudado por fin pudo ver esa cara tan angelical que tenia Sakura, al momento que la vio se quedo impactado por tal belleza que tenia Sakura sin saber la razón se fue enamorando de ella.

Los dos se quedaron ahí y Sakura comenzó la conversación diciendo

-Sabes yo vengo a visitar a mi madre fallecida y tu porque estás aquí?-

-Yo empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y llegue aquí-

-Mmm bueno pero ya casi se va a hacer de noche tienes a donde ir?

-Si mi casa esta cerca-Dije como si eso fuera cierto.

* * *

**Eso es todo y si leyeron esto dejen comentario si le gusto si la debo seguir o algo por el estilo o simplemente me quieren dar un golpe en la cara**


	2. reencuentro

**Los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.**

* * *

POVSHAORAN

Después de que aquella joven su fue me quede ahí viendo las lapidas y fui a la que había ido la joven a dejar las flores y vi las inscripciones y me di cuenta de que se madre era Nadeshiko kinomoto aquella mujer que un día sin previo aviso llego al cielo y todos los ángeles nos quedamos impresionados por su belleza no sabíamos que tal belleza pudiera existir en la tierra ya que los ángeles como yo no podemos ver a las humanos si no venimos a la tierra. Pero aun así la hija de Nadeshiko es aun más hermosa que ella . Yo solo me pregunto estaré cometiendo un pecado o el enamorarse de una humana de consideraría un pecado.

Al día siguiente

Estaba caminando sin dirección solo y triste como cuando llegue a este mundo y ahora lo único que deseo es encontrarme con Sakura aquella joven de impresionante belleza y puro corazón.

-Auch-que había sido eso algo a gran velocidad me golpeo y aparte me dejo en el suelo.

Esta bien señorita-dijo una voz que para nada me era familiar pero aun así pude reconocer que ara de mujer

-Si estoy bien-no puede ser esa es la voz de aquella joven.-Usted esta bien señor-

-Si un poco adolorido pero nada grave-Dije pero aun así me dolía mucho

-Que bien entonces perdone nos tenemos que retirar y perdone-

-Si no se preocupen-dije sacudiéndome y cuando alce la mirada en realidad era ella .

-Bueno entonces con permiso-En menos de un segundo las 2 jóvenes se habían ido sin dejar rastro.

Pero aun así que bueno que pude ver esa cara que me hace sentir bien.

* * *

Este fue un capitulo muy corto pero de por si los capítulos que voy a hacer son demasiados cortos pero de este tipo y asi de corto ya no se volverá a repetir


	3. La mejor noticia

Los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Clamp eso es todo.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Hoy yo Shaoran Li por fin regreso al cielo para ver que a pasado desde que yo vine a l mundo humano.

Lo primero que encontré cuando llegue fue…

-Shaoran dulce compañero de mi alma lobito que me alegra el día en donde estuviste te extrañe tanto pensé que moriría si no llegabas pronto-

Ese fue el dulce y tan odioso Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Eriol como creías que yo te iba a dejar solo y abandonado si después de todo yo te quiero mucho

-En cerio Shaoran me quieres mucho.-

-Si, si te quiero, pero te quiero matar para que ya no me molestes y me dejes en paz-

-Que malo eres , pero aun así yo te voy a seguir queriendo pues porque aunque digas eso te he agarrado afecto y aun así no me vas a poder matar porque yo soy inmortal y tu también-

Cielo santo se me olvido eso creo que estar en el mundo humano me hizo pensar como humano y creer que yo puedo matar a uno como yo. Bueno de que se puede morir un ángel en si es casi verdadero los arcángeles son los que pueden hacer eso.

-Ah, es cierto Shaoran se me olvidaba decirte que Yue te esta buscando y está un poco enojado porque desapareciste otra vez, me pregunto a dónde vas tan seguido-

-Pues mejor deja de preguntarte y dime donde esta Yue-

-Esta en el salón principal del castillo-

-Bueno voy con él, ah Eriol-

-Que-

-Deja de molestar al prójimo-

-Lo intentare-

Después de eso Eriol me puso una sonrisa burlona de "Yo siempre hago de todo pero nunca me atrapan"

En fin, el cielo es como un reino como todos los humanos lo conocen Tal vez por eso lo llaman el reino de dios.

Como todo reino tiene su palacio y sus jardines y sus construcciones y su gente (que aquí en vez de gente son almas de los ya difuntos o ángeles como Eriol y yo) y su todo lo que tiene un reino.

Cuando llegue al salón principal del palacio iba a entrar cuando…

-Como es que todavía no lo encuentran Shaoran li en ángel sucesor a un arcángel de dios, como es que de esas magnitudes no aparezca en todo el paraíso-

Ese era sin duda alguna Yue con su voz de "o soy muy poderoso y me traigo cortito a quien se me antoje".

-Lo siento señor pero ya investigamos por todas partes y nadie lo a visto-

Ese otro es Yamazaki pobre de el no se merece que lo estén regañando por mi culpa.

-Eso no pude ser el es descendiente de Hien li arcángel del señor todo el paraíso los conoce como pudo desaparecer de la noche a la mañana-

-Aquí estoy Yue no tienes que preocuparte mas por mi-

-Ahí estas como pude ser que desaparezcas sin dejar rastro alguno y después aparezcas muy campante diciéndome que no me preocupe por ti que estas bien-

-Ya tranquilízate Yue además no es para tanto ya estoy aquí-

-Bueno ya esta bien dime donde te metiste todo este tiempo-

-Para que me estabas buscando.-

No puede ser no le puede decir que estuve en el mundo de los homanos si le digo me pondrá vigilado y no quiero tener a dos cosas a mi lado todo el dia y cundo digo todo el dia es todo el tiempo del día sin excepciones.

-Shaoran te hice una pregunta donde estuviste-

-Y yo también te hice una pregunta para que me estabas buscando-

-Sabes que ya no importa tengo una misión para ti tienes que ir al mundo humano-

-¡Que!-

Dije fingiendo sorpresa pero en realidad que bien volveré a ver a la humana.

* * *

Eso es todo el capítulo espero les guste y espero no ofender a nadie o algo así por como describí el cielo y en delante de este capítulo en serio espero no ofender a nadie y esta historia la narra Shaoran y Sakura aparecerá mas adelante y también ella narrara su parte


	4. Y llego el dia

Los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen son de Clamp y sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-Y entonces Yue habla a que voy a ir con los humanos o con que propósito me van a mandar-Dije gritando de felicidad en mi interior

-Mira Shaoran sabes que a mi no me gusta decirte mentiras y siempre te hablo con la verdad pero esta es la excepción tu debes ir con los humanos y descubrir porque te estamos mandados si lo descubres un menos de seis meses hu8manos y si lo logras podrás ser el arcángel que va a sustituir a tu padre-

-Esta bien Yue dime cuando y a donde me van a enviar-

-Serás enviado a Japón en la región de Tomoeda-

No puede ser como es que todo se esta poniendo a mi favor

-Y cuando no estoy muy seguro pero será pronto

-Esta bien me retiro Yue que te valla bien a por cierto ve con Dios-

***YUE POV***

Ver con dios pero eso es una frase humana ¿no?

-Shaoran ven acá enseguida dime donde estuviste todo este tiempo-

-Lo lamento Yue me tengo que ir mi familia me ha de estar buscando y no quiero preocuparlos-

Ese Shaoran siempre tan rebelde desacatando mis ordenes cada ves que puede y lo peor es que estoy preocupado por el espero que en su misión no caiga en la trampa que se le pondrá

***SHAORAN POV***

Tiempo después

Por fin me van a mandar a la tierra y estoy muy emocionado con esto-

-Shaoran estas listo ya es tiempo de que vallas- Me dijo mi padre. Dijo mi padre . el es muy parecido a mi pero en versión adulta .

-Si padre ya estor listo- están bromeando eh estado listo desde que me dijeron que iba a ir al mundo humano-

-Estas bien hijo entonces vamos-

-Si padre-

Después de esto nos dirigimos hacia el palacio principal donde Yue nos esperaba. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio veía a mi padre muy ansioso o como si no quisiera que yo hiciera esta prueba. Lo que aun no me queda claro es que tipo de prueba me van a poner tal vez será de bondad o de solidaridad o alguna otra acción buena, bueno eso lo sabré en su tiempo.

Cuando llegamos al palacio principal nos encaminamos a una habitación especial donde me iban a decir todo lo necesario de como me debo de comportar como un humano por ejemplo no debo de decirles humanos sino señor señora niño niña señorita según sea el caso y según que nivel socioeconómico tenga o llegue a tener yo la verdad las veces que yo había ido a la tierra nunca había hablado con alguien exceptuando la ves que me encontré con ella fuera de eso no le había halado a nadie.

Cuando por fin salimos de ahí alguien venia a toda velocidad al lugar donde yo estaba y era…

-Shaoran como es que te vas y no me habías dicho nada al respecto yo te quería venir a despedir personalmente-

-Eriol si no te dije y no te avisaron nada es porque yo no quería que vinieras a despedirme personalmente-

-Que malo eres Shaoran yo que tanto te quiero y daría mi existencia por ti solamente para protegerte y que recibo de tu parte nada una patada diciéndome lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver-

-Felicidades Eriol por fin te das cuenta de que no te quiero así que largo de aquí-

-No quiero-

-Nada de que no quiero te vas de aquí no deseo que estés cuando yo me valla que tal si empiezas con tus dramas y haces algo para que no me manden a mi misión-

-Realmente me crees capas de algo tan ruin como eso recuerda que yo también voy a ser un arcángel pero la única diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo ya e completado mi misión y lo hice perfectamente y sin ningún problema-Cuando dijo esto su semblante cambio y se puso muy triste me dio la curiosidad de preguntarle de su cambio de humor pero me dije a mi mismo que era mejor que no lo hiciera que tal si era otro de sus dramas para que fuera tarde o no llegara.

-Vamos Shaoran es hora de irse o llegaras tarde y recuerda que ya me has dado muchos problemas para que me estén molestando que mi protegido es un irresponsable y que es por mi culpa-

-Si Yue ya voy-Dije con pesadez como si las platicas tan amigables que me da no fueran suficientes estoy pensando que a el nunca le han dicho nada y es por eso que se cree el todo poderoso y se la agarra contra mi-Ah y Eriol –

-Si que se te ofrece Shaoran-

-Lárgate de aquí-

-No quiero y es más los voy a acompañar para ver cómo te vas y darte el una calurosa despedida-

-Eres una molestia Eriol lo sabías-

-Si pero Shaoran soy solo tu molestia soy exclusivo de ti-

Ay como lo quiero (nótese el sarcasmo) es una cosa molesta ruidosa y todo lo demás. Pero es mejor ignorarlo, estuvimos caminando hacia la habitación y cuando ya estábamos en el interior ¿de la habitación me sentaron en una especie de silla y escuche una voz que me decía.

Shaoran Li estas listo para ir al mundo humano y cumplir con tu misión-

-Si estoy listo-

-Entonces prepárate –

En ese momento todo se volvió blanco y…

* * *

Aquí se acaba perdón por la tardanza pero en el colegio estoy en temporadas de exámenes.


	5. Conociendo a Meiling y un baile

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen y eso y todo lo demás .

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré en una habitación muy de mi gusto que me encanto pero donde estoy. Me levante y empecé a investigar que había ahí y donde estaba de repente tocaron la puerta y yo conteste .

-Pase-

-Buenos días joven Li que tal durmió espero que después del viaje aiga descansado bien-

-Si descanse bien- Respondí a aquella joven que era muy bonita pero nada comparado con aquella joven que conoci hace tiempo.

-Que bueno ya esta aquí esta su desayuno con su permiso me retiro para que lo pueda disfrutar a gusto-

-Espera-Le dije- Es que no me gusta desayunar solo-Creo me mordí la lengua ya no debería decir cosas que no son ciertas pero en caso de ser necesaria lo hare –Me podrías acompañar así ya no tendrás que dar dos vueltas-

-Pero joven tengo que hacer varias labores y no se las puedo dejar a mis compañeras no seria justo-

-No te preocupes o me podrías abandonar aquí solo y abandonado comiendo como un perro callejero que nadie lo quiere-también debería dejar de hablar con Eriol ya se me pego su dramatismo.

-Por supuesto que no joven luego yo me apresurare con mis deberes-

-Que bien asi que a desayunar-pronuncie acercándome a la mesita donde hace un momento había puesto la comida me senté y empecé a desayunar y cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba viendo fijamente-Que me estas viendo soy lindo-

-Ha disculpe no era mi intención molestarlo-

-No te preocupes no estoy molesto pero dime como te llamas-

-Mi nombre es Meiling mucho gusto-

-Mi nombre es Shaoran li pero…-

-Se le ofrece algo le falta algo a su desayuno-

-No eso no lo que quería preguntarte es si tienes apellido o solo eres Meiling-

-Ah sobre eso es que yo soy huérfana y por eso no se cual es mi apellido-

-oh perdón por preguntar esa no era mi intención-

-no se preocupe joven todo este tiempo me han dicho lo mismo y nunca me eh sentido triste-

-Pero acaso cuando ves a los demás hablando con sus padres no te sientes triste o algo por el estilo-

-No la verdad es que siempre que pienso en las personas que pudieron ser mis padres sonrió porque sin esas personas no estaría aquí-

-Y por que estas aquí?- En cuanto hice esa pregunta Meiling se quedo con una cara de extrañeza y luego me contesto .

-Acaso sus padres o usted solo no se ha dado cuenta de como nacen los niños-

-Eso no Meiling me refiero a como llegaste a trabajar a esta casa-

-Ah eso perdón me disculpo no es que yo pensé que me estaba preguntando de como nacían los bebes-se siguió riendo un poco mas y luego me contesto-Bueno resulta que un día yo estaba en el orfanatorio y a el llegaron unas personas que iban cada seis meses a adoptar a muchachas y muchachos de diecisiete años porque a esa edad ya nadie nos quiere adoptar y el orfanato ya no puede con los gastos así que estas personas para que nosotros no estemos vagando en las calles y de ladrones nos adoptan y nos dan un trabajo en una de las muchas casas que tiene la familia Li o la familia Hiragizawa -

En cuanto me menciono ese apellido me recordó a mi no tan agradable amigo Eriol.

-La familia Hiragizawa dijiste- lo dije como si hubiera visto un fantasma espeluznante o peor aun Yue de mal humor levantado en el séptimo día de la semana de los humanos muy temprano (y si da mucho miedo).

-Si joven la familia Hiragizawa los parientes de su familia pero no me sorprendería si no los conociera nos dijeron que usted estuvo en china aislado y recibiendo una educación especial para ser el heredero de su dinastía y eh escuchado rumores que el joven heredero de la familia Hiragizawa también ha llegado a vivir un tiempo en la casa que esta aquí-

-Ya acabe con mi desayuno-

En cuanto dije esto Meiling se apresuro en recoger los platos y en cuanto lo volví a ver ya no había nada y todo estaba en una charola que sostenía en la manos.

-Tan antipático soy que quieres irte tan rápido-Dije

-No es eso joven es que me tengo que apresurar para regresar a mis labores-

-En cuanto dijo eso la puerta se abrió y entro una señora de avanzada edad la cual traía un uniformo parecido al de Meiling pero mas elegante y y un poco cambiado. Meiling rápidamente hizo una reverencia y estaba retirándose cuando loa señora que entra le dijo

-Espera Meiling tengo algo que informarte-

-Si señora- Se veía que Meiling le tenia mucho respeto a la señora que acababa de entrar me pregunto que tendrá que decirle la señora a Meiling.

-Bueno Meiling los señores han dicho que de ahora en adelante tu serás la sirvienta personal del joven Shaoran y te encargaras de todo lo que el quiera hacer por ejemplo si el quiere salir a dar un paseo tu lo tendrás que seguir tienes que estar con el desayuno del joven antes de que el se despierte lo que te quiero decir es que de ahora en adelante tu te convertirás en su sombra entendido-

Lo que dijo la señora me dejo atónito no es que me queje de Meiling pero tanto como convertirse en mi sombra es demasiado.

-SI señora Mizuki-

-Que bien que entiendas la primer tarea que se le ha encomendado al joven y que tu lo tienes que seguir es ir a comprar alguna ropa para el baile que se celebrara en honor de el y del joven de la familia Hiragizawa que se efectuara hoy en la noche asi que es mejor que tu y el joven se apresuren a salir en 15 minutos el cochero estará listo y espero tu también Meiling para que ayudes un poco al joven Li a vestirse-

-Que me ayude a vestirme si ya no soy un bebe-Dije

-Joven es cierto que usted ya no es un bebe pero para eso es que Meiling será su sirvienta personal para ayudarle a elegir la ropa pues según lo que me han dicho usted vivió aislado dudo que sepa como deben vestirse los hombres de familias prestigiosas como la familia Li o es que me equivoco joven

-Es cierto no se como se visten aquí los hombres entonces mejor ayúdame Meiling a escoger mi ropa-

-Si joven enseguida le doy su ropa-

-Bueno creo eso era todo lo que tenia que decir con su permiso me retiro joven Li-

En cuanto se retiro me entro la curiosidad como que tipo de familias vendrían a la celebración y mientras Meiling buscaba mi ropa le pregunte-

- Meiling como que familias vienen a este tipo de celebraciones-

-Mmm bueno familias como los kinomoto Takashi Amamiya los…-

-Espera dijiste los Kinomoto-

-Si eh escuchado por ahí que por fin la mas pequeña de ellos asistirá a un baile y ella se llama ¿Sakura? Si se llama Sakura-

Dijiste sakura-Grite sobresaltado.

* * *

Hasta aquí ya tengo el otro capa si que mañana lo subo

**_Por ultimo duermanse tarde coman dulces y cuidense bien, portense mal:)_**


End file.
